A new day, A new start
by Zzzonkeddd
Summary: When Private Richards is found out to be a woman after an acident that nearly takes her life, will they give her a chance to redeem her reputation? and show her team that she can survive. Rated M to be safe. I own nothing other then my own characters.
1. The Very Beginning

The Very beginning.

A dull throbbing in my head brought me to my senses, lifting my body from the makeshift bed below me, I cracked my neck with a grimace. I ached all over and it seemed my nights rest, however short it had been, had not helped at all. Sighing I looked down at my body, as I slowly and as pain free as possible lifted my dirty and battered shirt over my head, I was covered in gauze from head to toe and I knew it would be atleast another two weeks untill they let me back out to aid my fellow soldiers in the war that was bringing the world around me down to nothingness, if they let me that that is. After they found out i was a woman, the medical team nearly fainted when they first undressed my to examine my body, the shit had hit the fan and i had to come clean in the end. It was my own fault i was in the state that I was right now, but that's a different story for a different day and one that I'd be happy to forget some time soon. I knew that would never happen, not if the rest of the god damn army had anything to do with it. I sighed once again preparing myself for the day ahead of me, it was going to be slow, painful, and would could either make or brake my future. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, which were bringing my mood down considerably, I yanked back the tents soft fabric door and searched for Sgt. to get this show on the road.

The looks from all the other men is what i couldn't handle as i walked along, wincing every few steps from the pains all over my body, they looked at me in shock and some even winking with smirks on their faces, hell some even looked down right disgusted with me being here, maybe they were right, maybe the battle field was 'no place for a lady' as my mother had told me before I left but I'd rather eat shit then let any off them judge me for my gender I'd lasted six months already, wasn't that enough to prove to them I was deserving?

I quickened my pace towards the Sergeants tent and soon enough there i was, waiting to be condemned to a life as the perfect house wife, granting my husband his every wish. Snorting at the thought in disgust i waited outside for atleast half an hour before we could even talk, as he had put it, but finally here i was sitting opposite the man who would decide my fate. His eyes had always looked friendly to me but right now they looked down right scary, he looked sleep deprived and the once happy face of the Sergeant was now lined with age and stress. He looked at me for a few seconds analyzing my face like a hawk before he finally addressed me.

"You know Private, you're lucky to be alive right now? I thought I told you to rest a few days before trying to jump right back into all the action" he paused, shaking his head, waiting for me to say something, anything that would make his choice easier.

"Sorry sir, I just couldn't lay around all day thinking about what was gonna' happen to me, I need this sir, I need to stay and fight and I'm begging you, I'll rest if you tell me too, hell I'll do anything you ask me too, just please sir, don't tell me to leave, I've got nothing else" tears began to brim in my eyes and i mentally slapped myself for giving too many emotions away, I was stronger then this god dammit.

"I've always liked you Private Richards, knew there was something different about you, that the other men don't have, never for a second did it cross my my mind that they would have something you didn't have! not even for a second, but I can't bring myself to tell you to pack up you're things and be gone with ya', i just can't, that's why him sending you out again Private, just don't make me regret my decision alright?"

My smile grew huge as i stopped myself from hugging the man before me, "Yes sir, I wont let you down I promise, you don't know what this means to me, thank you so much" I all but cried with happiness at him, he smiled brightly in return before motioning for me too leave.

"Oh wait, before I forget I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks, so I'm gonna send you with Captain Miller, on a simple search and rescue mission, okay? right well go get packed and I'll be taking you to introduce yourself tomorrow morning. clear?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" I smiled brightly at him as I left the tent and headed off for my own, feeling ten times better then I had a few hours before.


	2. Introductions and smokes

**I don't own a thing, other then my own characters of course, however Saving Private Ryan and its characters don't belong to me.**

Introductions.

Waking up the next day came sooner then I had expected and as i stood, slowly once again, i couldn't help but wince slightly, it was true that i was feeling slightly better, but no way was i ready to start looking god knows where for someone in a mission i knew nothing about, i just hoped we weren't leaving quite yet, otherwise it'd be the death of me. Pulling out a wash clothe i stood infront of the small slightly cracked mirror infront of me and cleaned my face, I'd changed so much over the six months whilst being here it was unreal. Maybe it was all the death that I'd seen that had matured my face, or maybe it was the lack of food that had caused my cheek bones to be more prominent, maybe it had to do with the hair cuts i gave myself, always uneven and short, i missed my long hair, maybe now they knew who i really was i wouldn't have to cut it anymore. Looking at my features once more i had defiantly changed, my lips had grown fuller, my eyes sharper, they had a hard and stony look behind them, my skin no longer had a healthy glow about it, instead it was deathly pale, however, you'd never be able to call me ugly, i had never been ugly.

My body had changed drastically over the months aswell, no longer was i soft or fragile looking, i was toned and bruised, slender but till standing taller then other girls my age at 5ft7. Maybe it was my height that convinced people i was a male, and maybe it was how i had used bandages to cover my assets, as my mother called them. But now i didn't need to hide it everyone knew now, they might've disagreed, strongly, but it wasn't their decision and im sure somehow they would get over it, i was only one woman right?

Taking a deep breath i straightened my back and rid my face of all emotions, i was here to kill or get killed trying and my emotions would not be the cause of my death like so many before me. I was a soldier, a good one, and now i would prove myself to the men of my new company.

"Private?" Turning quickly in surprise i saluted, unsure at who exactly was infront of me, Miller maybe?

"At ease soldier, Private Richards i assume, im Captain Miller, and from here out you are in my company, any questions private?"

"Yes sir, I just have one question sir..." I paused trying to get my wording right "Erm, i was just wondering if the company was well, er welcoming?"

He paused for a few seconds "Well, we have another joining us aswell as you" I raised my eyebrows in question "Upham, he's a translator, writing a book and well its his first time out of the base since he entered the war, the er team is a little put off by him, but im sure you'll be fine, they do have some respect for you, every ones heard about you if you don't mind me saying, and what happened with your last company"

My eyes never gave off any emotion, a stone cold look was worn on my face "Well, im glad they know about my history already so i don't have to explain myself again.. is it time to leave now sir?" My questioning gaze stared at his started expression, yes many people would expect me to break down after everything I'd seen but no, that just wasn't me. Nodding curtly he motioned for me to follow him.

"Well, take'a look at wha' tha' cat dragged in" At this point Miller decided he had better things to do and walked off rather quickly, smirking, son of a bitch.

"Another one? really, we already have to deal with Upchuck or whatever his name is over there"

"Its Upham.."

"Upham, Upchuck? whats the difference"

I stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something that didn't have anything to do with the infamous Upham.

"So what's ya' name then?"

"Private Richards...or Maria.."

The silence was striking, every man wide eyed.

"Well shit.."

"Nice Reiben.. Swear in front of the lady" the man paused as he turnt and looked down at me, "er im Wade.. Medic"

"Nice to meet you Wade, and really don't mind me with swearing, i was practically brought up with it, its my second language if i do say so myself" smiling brightly at him, he rose both his eyebrows, before smiling back, his eyes shining a bright brown.

"I like her, she seems alright.. Im Mellish, Stanley Mellish" He said Proudly nodding his head in a scrawny mans direction " thats Upchuck".

The other man known as 'Upchuck' huffed and looked at me shyly " er its Upham, Corporal Upham"

"Yeah, i heard you were writing a book?" regretting asking as soon as the words left my mouth, it happened in a second, His eyes flashed in excitement and all the other men groaned, a few muttering under their breath.

I shot a look towards each of the men, and finally when no one said anything i spoke up, stopping Upham from getting shot by one of the men, who now looked as though they wanted to scream.

"Maybe we should talk about it later, huh, i mean i don't even know who everyone is yet, but im sure its gonna' be a hit" looking towards a bald man sitting next to Mellish, who he had referred to Fish a few times, he nodded in understanding.

"Im Carparzo" he smiled tightly, still pissed from the whole Upham thing, he continued pointing at the others "Thats Rieben, but ignore him" a light noise of protest came out of Reibens mouth and just as he was about to snap back a snarky comment Carparzo carried on, smirking "and thats Jackson".

All of the men started back into conversation, minus Upham who awkwardly sat there looking rather glum with himself. So it seemed that they preferred me to this character, not that i could blame them, Upham was too fresh, too cheerfull, too innocent to be in the war. The others had a certain look about them they were soldiers, and they had looked death in the eye and shook his hand. They knew what war was like, they had been tainted, aswell as nearly all the men in this place, their friends had died and some wounded with scars that would be a constant reminder of what they'd been through. They knew exactly what it felt like to have a gun pointed at you and to have to point a gun at someone else. They knew what it felt like to kill.

Smiling i sat down on one of the wooden boxes and felt the breeze run through my short hair as i took off my helmet, shuddering slightly, a small smile on my face. Looking at the men around me, i studied them all, Carparzo was certainly the biggest, he was somewhat scary but his joking voice and smile made it clear he was anything but, however i don't think Upham knew that as he was giving him worried side glances and turning into himself whenever Carparzo looked at him. Next was Wade, i smiled to myself, his face reminded me of my brother, he looked a little lost and confused however, there was a look of determination on his face and his smile lit up like a kid opening is presents on Christmas.

Mellish, or Fish as i had been informed to call him, looked confident, but not the kind that would be overpowering and in your face, he had a sweet look about him, and you could clearly see he had Jewish roots, that and the star of David hanging around his neck was a huge giveaway. Ah Upham, there wasn't really alot to say about him, he was a paranoid wreck, and i would not want to be stuck next to him in combat.

Reiben, i really didn't know what to say that, he was attractive, but his head was so far up his arse any amount of attraction i had for him was out of the window as soon as he started bragging about the fact that in under a week i would be begging for him to "ravish" me. To this i had rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath while he smirked as though he had won the fucking war.

Before i could study Jackson, the Wade spoke to me bringing me out of my trance.

"So is your face okay?" his voiced was laced with concern and i looked at him with confusion.

"What now?"

"Your face is bruised, i was just wondering.." realization hit me.

"Oh shit, im sorry, just sorta' forget ya'know, it's fine really, its not as bad as it looks"

"just come talk to me if you have any problems okay?" I smiled at him nodding in understanding.

Soon i was back to looking at Jackson, he was different looking, attractive and maybe he had southern roots? blonde hair, blue eyes oh and what was that? Looking closely i saw a cross around his neck, religious. He looked up at me then, and smirked slightly as he saw me looking at him, oh he was cocky aswell then, maybe thats why him and Reiben were such good friends.

"Got a smoke?" I asked dryly, half smiling as i saw Miller and a man i had not met yet approaching in the distance.

Jackson patted himself, finding his pack he flipped it open and threw one in my direction, he plucked one out for himself, placed the pack back into his pocket and lit up, sighing as the rush of nicotine hit his lungs, i did the same, savoring the taste and exhaled just as Miller walked up to us.

"We're moving out".


	3. FUBAR

**I don't own Saving Private Ryan, or any of characters in the film, I do own my own characters.**

FUBAR.

Soon after we left, I was introduced to a one Mike Hovarth, he seemed nice enough, bit of a dick, bit ah well, we couldn't all be winners I guess.

Trees.  
>Grass.<br>Sheep.

"HEY" turning around. Just Upham pissing Mellish off.  
>"Oh hey"<br>"do you want your head blown off you fancy little fuck? Don't ever fucking touch me with those little rat claws again, get the fuck back in formation".

I laughed silently, earning a raised eyebrow of Mellish, as he shook his head in disbelief at Upham, who was once again trying to make conversation.  
>"I was err just wondering where you're from?" He soon walked on as Mellish glared at him.<br>I followed him with my eyes, who would the next victim be, ah Carparzo.  
>"Carparzo" He never got the chance to finish his sentence.<br>"Hey drop dead Corporal" he paused " and another thing, every time you salute the Captain you make him a target for the Germans, so do us a favour don't do it especially when im standing next to him, kapeesh?"  
>Upham looked devastated, "Kapeesh". <p>

He looked around quickly, looking for someone else to piss off no doubt. The smirk that was on my face quickly vanished as his eyes locked with mine, oh shit. He jogged over, smiling happily. 

"I just remembered I never finished telling you about my book" he was interrupted by Wade.

"watch it, rifle."  
>"Anyway Maria?"<br>"Yes, what do you want now" I drawled out with a tone of distaste in my voice.  
>"My book, yeah it's supposed to be about brotherhood, the bonds of people in the war" once again he was cut off by Carparzo laughing.<br>"Brotherhood? What would you know about brotherhood, hey get a load of this guy fish"  
>Mellish laughed. So did Wade. So did I. So did everyone else, including Upham.<br>"Why don't you ask the Captain where he's from" Carparzo again, he nodded at Mellish, a glint in his eye, now what was this about.  
>"Yeah, go ask the captain, he'll tell you everything you want to know" Mellish giggled slightly, clearly having fun taking the piss out of Upham. I smiled, and threw a questioning gaze at Wade who looked my way; he just shook his head and laughed. I guess I would have to find out later then.<p>

"You wanna explain the math of this to me? I mean, where's the sense of riskin' the lives of the eight of us to save one guy?" Reiben looked at me "Nine of us" he winked. Arsehole.

"Twenty degrees. Anybody wanna answer that?" Miller looked on happily waiting for someone to speak up.

"Reiben, think about the poor bastard's mother" Ah what a surprise it would be Wade sticking up for the guy, he seemed to see the good in everyone.

"Hey, Doc, I got a mother, all right? I mean, you got a mother. Sarge's got a mother. I mean, shit, I bet even the captain's got a mother, and little Maria over there certainly got a mother" he turnt and looks at Miller, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"Well, maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers" he winked once again in my direction, causing my to mutter under my breath "looks like you've got a fucking twitch, Jesus Christ" Jackson next to me laughed sending me a wink "Do all you fuckers have a twitch?" he sent a smile my way, hm, his smile was nice, a bit lopsided but I think that's what I liked about it, I smiled back, sweetly I might add, he did after all have a rather nice arse. Oh dear, part of my mind was telling me to stop looking at the man in this way, but the other half just reminded me that I'd been pretending to be a man for the past year. It was time to be a woman, and let my hormones out of their cage.

"Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die" Oh that would be Upham wouldn't it. "La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Corporal, huh? We're all supposed to die, is that it?" Mellish once again pissed at Upham, nothing new there.

"Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers." Miller looked at Upham a small smile on his face. "Yes, sir" He is sucha' kiss arse, "We all have orders, and we have to follow 'em. That supersedes everything, including your mothers" Miller gave a look in Reiben's direction. "Yes, sir. Thank you sir".

Then a second of beautiful silence, without the annoying tones of Uphams voice, it was like heaven.

"Even if you think the mission's FUBAR, sir?" Ah and then Reiben comes along, breaking down my heaven and bringing me back to this shit tip of a conversation, he was right about one thing though, this mission was FUBAR. "Especially if you think the mission's FUBAR Private".

"What's FUBAR?" I rolled my eyes at the idiot, everyone knew what FUBAR meant, I was just about to make a sarcastic comment when Mellish spoke up. "Its German" he chuckled at the expense of Upham who's reply nearly had me in tears, the man really didn't know anything, "Oh right yeah, I've never heard of it", oh dear me.

"So seein' as I all know these men have been dyin' to know, what's a woman like ya'self doing in the war?" ah I knew one of them would ask soon, didn't think it would be Jackson but still I knew it. "Well, y'all see, Im not the sorta' girl to just sit around at home waitin' on a man to get back from the war, and then pop out a few children, wanted to do somethin' better with my life, be my own person, I felt I needed to do something bigger, I needed to help." the men looked at me in disbelief. Reiben just had to say something next "and you had to join the war? Couldn't find a nice job? Some life you're living, just waitin' to be killed". I glared daggers at the back of his head "well if I do die then I'll die protecting my country".

"Same with all of us darlin'" I smiled at Jackson, "Well I better show you all how a woman does things in the war then, whole lot better then you 'lot".

"oh really now? You really think that, you're the only woman in this god forsaken war, so im pretty sure we're doing a decent job" I nudged Carparzo and pouted, "never said you weren't doing a fuckin' good job, just said us woman would do a better one" I winked playfully at Jackson, who smiled, "now whose got the twitch. 'huh?".

Guns firing in the distance brought us out of our humorous mood, and each one of us straightened up, grabbed our guns and headed off towards the town in the distance, with every step the gun shots rang out clearer and louder, a part of me wished that I'd declined the offer of coming along with Miller and his team, memories came flushing back to the front of my mind as a particularly load bang. There blood on me, bits of metal stuck deep into their bodies as they tried to suck in air with damaged lungs. No right now is wrong time to think of my past team, right now I had to focus on my new brothers, my new friends, and I'd go to hell if I was gonna' lose anyone else. Jackson Nudged me and we ran on, getting ready for combat.


End file.
